


Saiibo oneshots

by KiiboTheCinnamonRoll



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll/pseuds/KiiboTheCinnamonRoll
Summary: I just really love Saiibo so I made this. Feel free to send requests and I'll try to have them done as soon as possible.





	1. Requests

Hi! This is my first time writing something like this so I'm not sure how well this will go but I'll try my best. 

Feel free to send requests, they can be as vague or as specific as you want and I'll write something for it.

I will write fluff, angst, crack, etc. The only thing I won't do is smut.

I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Clownbo [crack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is my first chapter of this. Enjoy I guess? It's a short chapter because my friend doesn't deserve a long chapter after spamming me with clownbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my friend's fault.

Tit was a beeutful day and everyone was regretiting life decisions :3

"UwU saihar ass. I'm am breaking up with you. You chetted on me with Kayayday." Clownbo says aggressively honking his clown nose with each syllable.

"Wait no keebler I luv u!"

"I love u too succi but go fuc yourself"

Keebob got into their tiny clown car with one last sad nose honk and drove into a pole

"This is so sadd can we get an f in the chat for our fallen Kib"

F


	3. Wall-e au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by -_-Mochi-_-
> 
> Context: Kiibo is Wall-e and Shuichi is Eve. That's it, that's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I watched Wall-e so I might make a few mistakes but this was such a cute idea I had to do it. Sorry that it's so short but I hope it turned out well.

It had been a few days since Shuichi had arrived on Earth in his search for a plant. So far all he'd found was trash, trash, even more trash and- "Shuichi wait for me!" Kiibo.

"I'm going at a perfectly reasonable speed, it's not my fault you're slow. More importantly, who gave you permission to follow me around?"

"You of course!" Oh, that's right. Shuichi had almost forgotten how he had allowed Kiibo to follow him, he didn't intend to actually stay with him but he felt bad every time he thought about leaving about leaving the trash robot alone.

"Ah, so I did."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sooo, um... do you still not want me to give you a tour?" The shorter robot asked, trying to stop things from getting awkward between the two and for an excuse to stop Shuichi from over working himself.

"This is the twenty-seventh time you've asked Kiibo, a tour is pointless when there's nothing worthwhile to see anywhere."

"Please? It won't take long."

"...you have exactly ten minutes." Shuichi turned away from his search, his time limit was generous. At most it would likely take less than a minute considering the only thing to see for miles on end was the trash.

Kiibo's eyes lit up, quite literally as he turned away from Shuichi and started to point out all of the most important landmarks in sight.

"Theres trash. and over there is trash. Oh, and do you see that, right in the distance to your left?"

"What is it?"

"Trash!" Shuichi wonders how this boy could possibly have so much enthusiasm when he was literally just pointing out the same thing over and over.

"I get it, it's everywhere. Are we done with this now?"

"Almost, the last thing here is my house. Follow me." He marched on towards his rundown caravan with a not so impressed Shuichi behind him.

The caravan wasn't very large or very nice looking for that matter. Why anyone would want to live here was beyond Shuichi. 

"Tada! This is my home." Kiibo cheerfully exclaimed as he opened the door only to have it unceremoniously drop off its hinges and fall to the ground. "Don't worry, it does that sometimes. I'll fix it later." He picked it up and propped it against the wall for the time being.

Looking around, Shuichi came to the conclusion that the caravan was very old and probably unsuitable to live i- ... is that a rat? Sure enough on a table was a small rat with a scarf. Who makes scarves that small? Kiibo payed no attention to it so it probably showed up pretty often here. 

"-and over there is the TV and my friend Mr rat. The next part of the tour is my favourite place in the whole world, prepare to be amazed!" Kiibo must've resumed his tour without Shuichi noticing, but he did catch the last part. He wouldn't say it out loud but he doubted he'd need to prepare himself after seeing how 'amazing' the rest of the place was. 

Upon following the other robot Shuichi realised how wrong he was. The small room was a mess sure, but it was... strangely beautiful. Christmas lights were strung up on the ceiling and overflowing boxes of seemingly random things lined each of the walls. 

"This is my collection room where I put everything I think is fun or nice to look at, oh, like this!" He picks up a glass bulb from a box "I don't know what it is but it lights up and it looks really pretty!" 

After scanning it for a minute Shuichi announced "That is a lightbulb, they are commonly used to light up rooms so humans can see."

"Ooh, that's interesting! ...but why don't they just use night vision like us?"

"Humans don't have night vision Kiibo."

"Oh, so they use objects to make up for their lack of abilities? Humans really are smart." He says as he put the lightbulb back into its box. "Could you tell me more about these things? Like what are these?" He asks as he holds up an entire box full of keys for Shuichi to see.

"Those are keys, they're used to lock and unlock doors. They come in different shapes and sizes to perfectly fit a specific door. Why exactly do you own so many? You don't have a functional door to use them on."

"They look nice so I bring any I see back here, I do that with lots of things. Collecting things is like a hobby to me."

"I see, would you like me to explain anything else?"

"Yes please!"

By now Shuichi had long since broken the ten minute time limit but oddly enough.... he didn't seem to care. He just kept talking to the robot boy. He was enjoying explaining things to Kiibo even if they were just simple things like what a key was. Days where he could just relax and talk to others weren't common for him, especially not with someone like Kiibo... maybe he'd stay on this planet for a bit longer.


	4. Kiibo needs to stop impulse buying farm animals [crack taken seriously]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend.
> 
> Shuichi comes home to find Kiibo is back to buying farm animals for no apparent reason.

Shuichi had just finished another long day working at his uncle's detective agency and was looking forward to going back home to his boyfriend.... just his boyfriend, NOT the horse he was greeted with.

He pushed his way past the horse to get to Kiibo who was calmly reading shuichi x reader fanfiction "Kiibo! Why is there a horse in the house?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't fit it in the kitchen."

"So you put it in the living room???"

"Well yeah, obviously."

Shuichi rolled his eyes at how his boyfriend thought putting a horse in a living room was an 'obvious' solution. "Obvio- why is there a goat in the bathroom??????"

"It was bullying the horse so I just had to separate them!"

"...how......how does a goat bully a horse?!"

"It was looking at him in a mean way."

"It's a goat its face always looks like that!" He says as he gestures frantically at the goat to try to get his point across.

"That's like saying a human can only make one face. Completely untrue. You don't know what horrors lurk behind that cute, weird goat face."

Shuichi was stunned into silence for a moment by how serious Kiibo managed to look while saying that. "...Kiibo are you actually ok?"

"Are you?"

"Fair point." He gives Kiibo a hug "just know I'm always here for you even with your weird habit of impulse buying farm animals and I'll always love yo-........there's a sheep trying to eat my sleeve, isn't there?"

"..."

"Kiibo!"


	5. First date [fluff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend requested 'Gay boys in an arcade' so here it is.

Shuichi anxiously waited by the arcade, checking his watch every few minutes. He was starting to wonder if Kiibo was even going to show up at all. He probably looked like an idiot wearing a suit to a small arcade like this but he wanted to look his best for his first date.

"Shuichi! Over here!" There he was, he wasn't dressed too formally unlike shuichi but the bouquet he was carrying made it clear he was making an effort. "I couldn't find any roses but I hope this can still be considered a romantic gesture." He'd been watching way too many romance movies lately, shuichi would probably have to tell him that it doesn't matter what type of flower it is later.

"Kiibo it's perfect, you really didn't have to get me anything." Now he felt kind of bad for coming empty-handed. Maybe he could get something for him from the prize counter at the end of the date. Last time he checked kaito worked there so he had a good chance of getting a discount for it if he was lucky. Shuichi took the bouquet out of Kiibo's hands. It might be a hassle to carry them around all day but there was no way he could reject such a thoughtful gift.

Kiibo looked around at all of the brightly lit arcade machines with interest. "Why is it exactly that you wanted to have our date here?"

"Well I wanted to make sure our first date would be fun and memorable but since there weren't any fairs or festivals nearby at the moment I thought an arcade would be the next best thing." Plus there was the fact that a restaurant date wouldn't be that enjoyable for Kiibo since he can't eat.

"I see, that is a logical choice. You're so smart Shuichi!" Just that small compliment alone was enough to cause shuichi to become a stuttering, blushing disaster.

"I-i well uh..... thank you?" He manages to mutter, making Kiibo laugh slightly. God how is this boy so darn cute???

Kiibo suddenly gasped and pointed at a neon red crane machine. "Shuichi look! They have a Hatsune Miku plushie!" He shouted like an over excited child. That's it, it's decided. He MUST win that plushie.

"Do you like Hatsune Miku?" Shuichi asks, already reaching for his wallet. He should have enough money for quite a few tries.

"Yes! She's my idol in the performing AI business, I've listened to all of her songs!" Performing AI business? Was that even a real thing? Shuichi doubted it existed but thought it'd be best to not mention it. He'd probably get called robophobic if he did with how easy to offend Kiibo can be sometimes.

"Well let's go get it then." He said to Kiibo and made his way over to the machine. Why did they have to make these things so brightly coloured? Maybe to distract the player? Whatever the reason was it certainly gave shuichi a headache just looking at the lights.

"I-its ok, you don't have to get anything for me! I'm perfectly happy to just be here with you." Kiibo tries to argue. He wouldn't want shuichi to waste all of his money on a probably rigged game.

"No I insist, you got something for me so I want to get something for you that you'll like." He knows he isn't exactly the best with crane machines, especially not the almost impossible arcade ones but if there was even a small chance of winning that plushie for Kiibo it'd be worth it.

They must've spent at least ten minutes playing the crane machine over and over and over until finally their hard work paid off. Kiibo's eyes were practically glowing with happiness as shuichi gave him the plushie. His expression was definitely worth the £15 he spent on getting that one plushie. Kiibo hugged the plushie and smiled widely at shuichi. "Thank you so much shuichi!"

"Theres no need to thank me, I was going to try to get you something anyway." Shuichi admits, blushing as he stared at the ground.

"Lets go play more games together! I think they have Dance Dance Revolution here." Shuichi smiles, knowing he's actually pretty good at DDR and let Kiibo drag him around the arcade for a while.

It was starting to get dark when they left, they must've been in there for hours. It was much longer than shuichi had anticipated but it was so easy to lose track of time in there, plus he didn't want to end the date for as long as he could.

"We should do that again sometime. It was a lot of fun!" Kiibo enthusiastically tells shuichi. That's a good sign but he could just be saying it to be polite. Only one way to check for certain.

"Yeah that'd be nice... is next Thursday a good time for you? We could come back here or go to a park or anything really." This was it, time to see if Kiibo wanted to go on another date with him. 

"Yes I should be free then. I'll message you when I get home and we can make some plans. See you then!" Kiibo stood on his tiptoes and pressed a small kiss against shuichi's cheek before running off. "Bye!"

Shuichi gave a small wave with his other hand held against his cheek. He couldn't wait until Thursday.


End file.
